A piercing connector is an electrical connector for electrically connecting a plurality of insulated conductive wires. In the piercing connector, the plurality of insulated conductive wires are pierced through outer insulating sheathes and thus are connected with each other. The piercing connector, as a connector for quickly and easily connecting various kinds of insulated conductive wires such as telephone lines, network cables, power wires, or the like, has been widely used in a variety of applications for connecting insulated conductive wires.
However, one problem existing in conventional piercing connectors is that during use, the conductive wires are not reliably fixed and easily shift to slip and become disengaged. Thus the inserted conductive wires cannot be held in place well. Another problem is that only one type of piercing connector can only be used for wires of same diameters, and is unable to be used in application requiring the use of various wires of different diameters.